The present invention relates to atomizing dispensers which are adapted to be secured to containers filled with fluids and which are manually operated to dispense such fluids. Typically such dispensers have actuators which are normally in raised position and which are manually depressed in order to initiate the discharge of a quantity of fluid from a container. When the manual pressure is removed, the actuators are automatically returned to the normal raised position. Known dispensers of this type utilize inlet and outlet ports. These inlet ports are open during periods of non use. As a result, the contents of the dispensers may in time be drained back into the container.
The present invention is directed toward atomizing dispensers which overcome this difficulty. More particularly, the present invention is directed toward atomizing dispensers wherein both inlet and outlet ports are held closed during periods of non use, this preventing the contents of these dispensers from being drained back into the containers.